Naruto: Apprentince of Dark and Light, God of Chaos and Peace
by NeoJubiSannin1870
Summary: Naruto Uzumakis world flips upside down as he is taken apprentince of two monks of dark and light, watch him become the new God pf Chaos and Peace along with his best two friends, (post cannon, than goes to regular cannon than shippuden) Naru/Saku/Ino Sasuke bash...{Rated M for gore language secual implication} i dont know how to write lemons so no lemons sry


**Hi there, this is my first fic, and I'm pretty nervous posting it, I'm writing this on my iPhone on my way to LA since my laptops dead. Anyways i got bored and decided to write a fic.  
I will try and edit it as best as i can, and updating will take some time but i will get 30chapters by the end if this month, thats a promise.**

**This is a Naru/Saku/Ino fiction since there really isn't many and i like this pairing, i have nothing against Hinata, but her with kiba seems awesome because of their tracker ability**

**Naruto will be God like, well he will become one of the Gods.. He will be the god of Chaos and Peace.**

**Bloodline,  
Eye of the Devine being, Kamigan**

**Sasuke basing cuz i hate the duck headed bastard.(sorry sasuke fans)**

**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not by me (i can only wish)  
_**  
Normal talk  
'_Thinking thoughts'_  
**Inner/demon/dark monk talk**  
'**_Inner/demon/dark monk thoughts'_**

Dark and Light

Long before the era of the Sage of Six Paths, there were two monks. One, the master of dark, while the other, the master of light.

Two completely different forces that is always in a stalemate.

The Power of Dark, is the root of all evil powers. It is made up of lust, anger,and hate. It is the shadow that fiercely attacks without resentment. It is a offensive style of power. It is the power that warlords crave for. Only one with a cold heart may master it at will.

The Power of Light. It is the style of Defense and counter. It is the essence of life and happiness that powers it. Joy, peace, and happiness is the power of light. It is the protector and the shield. Only one with a pure heart may master this form.

The Monk of Dark had one student, Jubbi, a force of nightmares and destruction. The student had so much hate It became a mindless beast. The beasts power was so great it caused havoc everywhere it turned, it was a walking "god" to the people, but its power was barely comparable to its master.

The Monk of light also took on a student, The Sage of Six Paths, who became to be mown as the father of ninjutsu. The Sage was a pure hearted one, his power was known to be near god-like, but he also was just a tiny speckle compared to his master.

After the fight between their two students, the monks came to an agreement to have no more students, but together will seek only ONE last student. They than made a prophecy, that a child will be born where in their hands lay the fate of the world, he or she may decide to protect it or destroy it. So they sealed themselves away waiting for the Child of Prophecy.

Thousand years later, at the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. A giant fox with nine tails lay destruction to the village below. The fox, also known as the Kyubi who is a segment of the Jubi, is now being sealed by the two human that is pierced by its claw.

'Damn, I just got out and now I'm being sealed inside this again. CURSE YOU UCHIHA! ' thought the beast while it was being sealed away.  
With a mighty roar the great kyubi no kitsune is sealed once again.

(6 yrs later)

One brightly colored blond kid, looking forward with his bright aquamarine eyes, with three whiskers marking his cheeks . His Tan skin complementing his beige colored t-shirt with a swirl on front of it. Complete with a dark blue shorts and black sandals was walking around the park with a frown on his face.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki, or the Kyubi. He found out after one of his daily beatings from a drunk mob. He now was walking down the park after being ignored once again. While walking he hears some boys picking on two girls, one having pink hair while the other having a platinum blond, and by the looks of it , he knows the girls are in trouble.

When one scruffy boys. When to go punch he quickly intercepts.

Haruno Sakura was having a great time picking flowers, she just loves how they smell. Flowers compliments her pink hair and her name, Cherry Blossom. Her emerald eyes, weaving around the patch of flowers for a right one, but just then she gets pushed to the ground.

"Hey look its forehead girl, hey forehead girl what are you doing on the ground, is your forehead to heavy for you" said one of the three boys that always pick one her.

"Leave her alone you fat meanies!" Yelled another voice. They all look to the source and see another girl with platinum blond hair matching towards them. Her name is Ino, and she is well known because of her dad in the interrogation department and her families flower store in the Village.

Ino couldn't stand watching done one get picked on, well not her watch. When she reaches them she stand protectively in front of the pink haired girl.

"Stop picking on her and leave" she yelled

One of the boys, a fat civilian family boy, approaches her and just starts laughing.

'Snort' "O really, what are you going to do about it huh blonde?" He scoffed.

"Yea" yelled the other two

Ino just glared harder, "I'll just beat you up" she declared, but hid her nervousness inside. Sakura just sat quite behind her not knowing what to do.

The fat boy not liking what she said went to go punch her.

Both Ino and Sakura saw the punch coming and closed their eyes for the blow.

But it never came. Slowly both of them open their eyes and see a blond haired boy blocking the punch with his hands. All of them look surprised by his speed and strength since the boy just appeared out of nowhere and blocked a punch by a boy that's bigger than him.

Naruto glares at them harshly, "Leave them alone!" He said harshly while unconsciously leaking killer intent (K.I)

They boys taken back from the surprise and K.I back up slightly.

"O yea, what are you Guna do about it, boys lets beat this fool up!" Yelled the fat kid.

All three boys simultaneously come and try hitting him.

Naruto blocks the right hook and counters it with a devastating blow to the ribs to one of the boys, he than blocks a oncoming kick and grabs the leg using his body to swing the kid away, while dodging a punch and hiring the kid on the nose breaking it.

In a minute all three kids where down. They later get back up and run off crying holding their broken parts.

One may ask, we'll how does a six years old know how to fight like that, well being chased by villagers and avoiding all their attacks helps ones speed and reflexes, hid strength is also built up during that process.

Both Ino and Sakura stare at what they saw not being able to comprehend on what just happened.

One moment they were about to be pounded, next they get saved by this mysterious blond boy.

They see their savior turn around walk up to them.

"Hey, y-you girls alright" Naruto asked nervously because of his friendless status.

Ino, being the courages one steps forward.  
"Thank you very much for helping us umm..."

Seeing her not know his name for her to thank him properly, he helped her out .

"O um it Naruto. U-uzumaki Naruto"

"Thank you very much Naruto-Kun" she said Smiling after getting his name, "My name is Ino Yamanaka"

"Your Welcome Ino-san" he said still a but wearily

Ino frowned after she hears him call her 'san' instead of 'chan' but before she can speak her mind a quite voice interrupts her.

"A-ano, umm I also want to thank you both for coming to my defense, Ino-san, Naruto-san" said the quite Sakura, "My name is Sakura Haruno."

After their introduction, it became awkwardly silent, but Naruto decided to break it

"So umm why where they picking on you girls?" he asked

"I saw them pick on her and i came over and told them to stop but those meanies tried to hit us and you came" replied Ino

Both of them turn to Sakura for a answer but all they see are tears falling from her emerald eyes.

"They were picking on me because of my forehead" she said while trying to hide it,"if you don't want to he my friend because of it i'll understand"

Adter understanding her situation , Ino walks up to Sakura and takes out a ribbon than ties her hair up. "There now its not that noticeable anymore" she said,"don't worry we will still be your friend, wont we Naruto" giving a glare saying 'say yes and you will still be a man'

Naruto received many glares in his life , but this one scared him. "Y-yea we will, and so what if your forehead is very big" he said, but he heard a light wimpier, "its more more nicer that way"

So they both started talking for a couple of hours and than started playing for a bit, both girls heard their parents call them.

"I got to go Naruto-Kun, Sakura-Chan let meet here at the same place at the same time everyday bye!" Said Ino after she ran

"Okay bye Ino-Chan, I also got to go Naruto-Kun, and thank you for being my friend i'll see you tomorrow" said Sakura as she too ran off

"Bye Ino-Chan and Sakura-Chan!" He yelled after them.

That day Naruto walked home truly smiling.

As he walked home, he didn't notice two beams watching him, one of pure darkness like a void while the other a pure bright ball

"He is the one that is pure hearted"**  
"He is the one who's heart can turn to stone"**

**HE IS OUR NEW APPRENTICE! The child of our prophecy**  
_

**So how was it, please rate and review for more. I will write more even if i don't get any reviews or rate :)**


End file.
